


A Crew for Ghouls

by Toyu



Category: One Piece, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who live a tragic life are switched with those who understand tragedy and yet live happily. The consequences are unexpected for one and all who observe from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing into the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Because Tokyo Ghoul is a Tragedy and One Piece is the opposite of that and I want to give all my ghouls a big squishy hug and a grin in the form of Luffy-madness. Leave a comment for any grammatical errors, questions and whether or not you think I should continue this. Please just leave a comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mist thickens, hiding the truth from those lost within; as a White Rabbit travels to Wonderland.

The masked White Rabbit’s ears are unable to hear the rip of cloth as she finds a new surge of energy flowing through her veins that activates her Ukaku kagune once more. The world around the Rabbit is slowly layered in a fine white mist, the shadows of buildings and her two foes fading from sight. The sweet stench of blood fills her nose as her right arm at the elbow intensely throbs in a hot, slow-burning pain from her recently inflected stab wound. Touka Kirishma cautiously inhales, dispelling her crimson-red, black-as-smoke kagune to conserve her energy while peering into the mist for a sign of the white-haired, murderous CGC scumbag who made the wound and had killed Hinami’s mother. Her bleeding wound releases a sharp burst of pain that makes Touka grit her teeth to keep from crying out in the thickening mist. The teenager thinks to herself

_Have to move and retreat for now, while I still can._

            The masked White Rabbit blinks rapidly as her eyes tear up at the pain from her arm as her stomach unexpectedly growls with its own pain of unsatisfied hunger. The masked ghoul blinks in surprise at this and takes a hesitant step forward, which swiftly turns into a stumble that sends her to her knees. The edges of the mask that Touka can see suddenly begin to blur while the mist glows brightly, as if the battle was occurring at noon instead of when the sun normally set.

_What the hell…? I’m sure he only cut my arm…so why…do I feel like this…_

            A black-robed figure emerges no less than a few yards in front of Touka, the face hidden in the deep shadows of its hood. The injured teen tenses to flee as it walks forward towards her, but the person dissolves into a Kagugun-black powder which is carried on a ice-cold breeze directly at the ghoul. She waits, dimly aware of what is occurring to her body as she struggles to stand from where she crouches.

_…my strength…is fading…?_

_…Shit!…_

            The mist dims in the intensity of its light, shadows still nonexistence except for the single one Touka can see in front of her with her darkening tunnel vision. Then the mist parts before her, revealing a familiar figure standing while silently laughing manically with his eyes closed. The ghoul’s thoughts continue sluggishly, as if they too were made of mist as her Kagune reactivates to the surge of rage flowing throughout her strangely exhausted body. The surge provides enough energy for her to stand on shaking legs that feel like jelly as she attempts to continue what she had originally planned to do.

_Really… do you think that if you wear... a fucking mask of your own…_

            She throws her newly-crystalized wing forward over her left shoulder, several glistening five-to-three inch red spikes escaping from the wing and flying towards her target like arrows in flight.

_That you would have… a chance in hell… to defeat us…?_

            Each one of the projectiles strikes the targeted spot…one to the center of the forehead, one towards his left shoulder, two on either side of his lower chest to pierce the lungs, one for the neck, and the last one plunges straight into his evil, beating heart. A tiny voice screams in the back of Touka’s mind, saying that something, something was not right with the ease with which she took down the CGC investigator.

_I…have avenged you…Ryouko-san…You can… finally rest in peace…_

            With this trail of thought Touka falls to her knees, the last of her strength leaving her body as her Kagune fully dissipates into a blood-red mist.

_Sorry, manager, I won’t be making it to work…_

            Her eyes close behind the rabbit mask as she sinks into the sleep of unconsciousness, her last thought puttering out into the blissful darkness.

_Anytime soon…_


	2. Their Reflection

            When Touka wakes up, the bed feels like its rocking and a sound of creaking can be heard coming through or from the walls of the unfamiliar room she finds herself in. An IV bag swings gently from the pole it’s placed on the non-wall side of the bed, half-full of the blood that trails through the tube into her mouth. Swiftly the ghoul spits out the tube end as she cautiously looks around at her surroundings. Placed against the wall opposite of the bed is a desk covered with an assortment of books and bottles of all shapes and sizes. A small bookshelf sits to the left of the desk, and on the ground in front of the bookcase is an open doctor’s bag.

            Touka’s human-disguised eyes rove around the small room, making sure that no one was inside with her… Her eyes widen momentarily before slowly the ghoul’s right hand goes up and touches her exposed face, which becomes one of fear and shock at the moment of contact.

  _Fuck, my mask is gone._

            A ghoul’s mask was the one thing that prevented the CGC from identifying and then killing ghouls the moment they attempted to blend in with society as humans. Touka gasps in sudden pain at her stomach, which exploded with the half-familiar pain of extended hunger. Her left hand clenches the bedsheet as the ghoul’s eyes turn black with red irises, then flicker once more around the room. The starving ghoul squeezes her eyes shut, the pain bearable enough to think as she inhales with shaking breaths.

              _Damnit, I need food…_ she thinks to herself as the pain subsides, which meant hunting, something she would be unable to do with much safely without her disguise. The ghoul removes the bedsheet then stands up and moves to the center of the room, where she slowly turns around in the beginning of a circle.

            There on the bottom shelf of a wooden corner shelf closest to the head of the bed is her coat jacket, upon top of which sits her white rabbit mask and pink wig. Touka sighs in restrained relief as she walks over behind the headstand and picks up the jacket, sliding her arms into its sleeves without a second thought. As the ghoul finishes zipping up the full-body jacket she notices the plain white mug sitting on the top corner shelf. She picks up the mug which is cold to the touch and peers into its contents, a warm-brown liquid that smells faintly of coffee.

  _How did I end up here?_

            Touka wonders as she picks up the rabbit mask in her other hand and walks over to the bedside before sitting in a kneeling positon on top of the bed, placing the cup on the bed in front of her. She tilts her head back and inhales the familiar peaceful scent of coffee, her eyes closed as her mind strains to remember the last thing that happened to her.

 “Ah, that’s right… I was fighting the CGC investigators…”

_The black-haired one must have captured me… but that fails to explain why the place he dumped me in looks like a doctor’s office…_

            A loud hallow boom unlike a wall of concrete hitting asphalt interrupts Touka’s train of thought as the room shakes with more groaning of wood and creaking accompanying the aftermath of the sound. The ghoul slowly gets off the bed on unsteady feet as the two lanterns sways on hangers from the ceiling, the cup of cold coffee left on its side and staining the exposed mattress. The ghoul turns towards the door behind the bed and raises her coat’s hood as another crash echoes through the walls and doors. The door she faces opens briefly before closing, allowing light that Touka impossibly believes to be sunlight, if the breeze carrying the salty tang of the ocean and the sound of waves has any weight to it…

Touka, while not quite believing the stupidity of the CGC idiots who left her here, swiftly kicks the door and leaps to the side, causing it to fully open while the door produces a loud echoing bang against the opposite wall. The light that enters the room almost blinds her despite her having her back against the wall closest to the double-corner shelf for cover. Nothing occurs other than a fainter boom, which promotes the ghoul to swiftly leap into the doorway, her winged Kagune extended around her left shoulder. It fades away as Touka openly gaps in disbelief at the sight that meets her widened eyes, and silently throws every slew of curses she can think of at the CGC.


End file.
